銀河 Galaxy
"Mess with one, mess with all." 銀河 GANGSTA..600.980514.jpg GANG NAME Galaxy GANG ALIAS *The Pack *Stars - for the reference of Galaxies, and the only things people see when they get knocked the fuck out by a Blue Galaxy Member, or the new Recruits Gang Behaviour The gang is a mix of all types of personalities, but it's what makes Galaxy, Galaxy. Not just anyone can join Galaxy. No. Blue Galaxy picks and chooses, who they want, what they need, and how to use that person. The Pack has a variety of attitudes and personalities, but when it comes down to the tip, they're all the same. There is a purpose of choosing the people you want. either them being trustworthy, or here and there for little runs and what not. "Mess with one, mess with all." That is the Code of Conduct for Galaxy. Gang Rank The Big Three: Spiral: Tao Elliptical:Walter Hanes Irregular: Alexander Park The Planets: Jupiter: Theodore Saturn: Blake Uranus: Christiano Neptune: Tyranny Earth: Amy Which Sector is it in? The Slums Allies of the Gang N/A Gang Occupation/Business Shang-na District: CANAAN_2009_TV_Anime_Logo.png The Shang-na District is an asian market where half of the sales money goes to funding Galaxy in return for protection and aid. The market consists of food marketers, tailors, technological sales, and transportation. The prices for items sold are different, so no price can be exact. Tsuki no Yokujo: tumblr_mm23bsMeaD1som8o9o1_1280.jpg The Bath House of the Moon is a lively thing during the night. The name comes from the opening night of the bath house with the full moon hanging right over head. The bath house is somewhat more... Deep withing the bath house is the corridor for adult-like activities, as well as the upper four levels are hotel rooms. #Bath House Entry Fee: $50 #Hotel: Prices may very on length of stay #Bath House Use: Prices may vary on length of stay and additional add-ons to further your pleasure #The Back Room: *A Lap-Dancer: $75 *A Stripper: $85 *A take-to-bed partner: Price Range depends on the partner and length of time *A take home partner: Price Range depends on the partner. Lowest value partner Price: $25,000 Gang Fighting Style Each individual has their own fighting style so to say. /will be listed later on/ Weapon of Choice Galaxy Members are allowed a great range of weapons from guns, spears, staffs, bows and arrows, and blades. Enemies Those who threaten or dare to harm Galaxy Gang Background Galaxy was founded by Tao, a twenty two year old woman with back bone and takes no shit from anybody. Galaxy was built on the backstories of all its members, and barely any of them are rainbows and lollipops. Sooner or later, everyone will find out that there are no happy endings just waiting for you as a given. You set your own destiny, and write your own story, and that is exactly what members of Galaxy are doing. They aren't exactly running away from their past, but trying to make the past an even parther memory, so that the next day will be good in order for it to become a memory of good worth. There isn't enough time in this thing we call "life" to just live in the past and be dark, and brooding. Each member of Galaxy is here for purpose. Not for, "Oh. We need more members so we look more intimidating." There is a role in everyone's life, and it's their for the taking, but not everyone takes it. That is why Galaxy exists. For you to take your role in life without being judged. Galaxy isn't a bunch of sissies as they seem to be. Even inside the runt of the group, little Amy, has enough spark in her to make a life-changing difference. Galaxy does welcome all, but if you don't meet the exact qualifications, you're not meant for the role you think you are. 'Roleplay Selection' Category:Gang